1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber transporting apparatus for a rotor type open end fine spinning machine, provided with a fiber opening device for opening a sliver with a combing roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a rotor type open end fine spinning machine, a feed sliver is opened with a combing roller so that impurities are removed from the sliver. The fibers opened such that they are separated are transported into a rotor by a flow of gas generated within a fiber transporting path (fiber transporting channel) on the basis of a negative pressure within the rotor, which rotates at a high speed. The fibers which have been transported into the rotor collect at a fiber collecting portion (fiber collecting groove) which is the maximum inner diameter portion of the rotor, drawn out from a guide hole (yarn drawing passage) formed at a center of a navel by the action of a drawing roller. At the same time, the fibers are formed into a yarn while being spun by the rotation of the rotor to be wound up as a package around a bobbin. Also, in the open end fine spinning machine, a burling opening portion (burling chamber) is provided for removing impurities (debris) such as leaf matter or seed matter separated from the opened fibers by the action of the combing roller.
The opened fibers are moved along a circumferential surface of the combing roller by the gas flow generated by the negative pressure within the rotor and are introduced through a space, communicated with the fiber transporting path, to the fiber transporting path after passing through the burling opening portion. In this case, if an air flow amount to the fiber transporting path from the burling opening portion is small, a portion of the opened fibers is discharged from the burling opening portion. As a result, there is a problem in that an effective amount of fibers to be fed into the rotor is decreased. Also, if the above-described air amount is increased, the air flow to be blown into the rotor from the fiber transporting path becomes so strong that the fibers collide strongly with the rotor wall and are bent. As a result, there is a problem in that the quality of manufactured yarn (yarn quality) is degraded. The latter phenomenon becomes great when manufacturing a thin yarn, which has a small fiber transporting amount.
Also, since all of the impurities contained in the feed sliver are not removed by the burling opening portion and are fed into the rotor without separating fine matter or the like therefrom, matter or the like is accumulated on the fiber collecting portion. Accordingly, in the rotor type open end fine spinning machine, it is necessary to clean the fiber collecting portion periodically at short intervals.
In order to solve the latter problem, i.e., the problem having to clean the fiber collecting portion at short intervals, as shown in FIG. 7, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 57-199821 discloses an apparatus in which a suction passage 53 is connected to a midportion of a fiber transporting path 52 for feeding opened fibers into a rotor 51, and a portion of an air flow flowing within the fiber transporting path 52 is not fed into the rotor 51 but discharged from the fiber transporting path 52. In this apparatus, the fine matter, etc. fed into the fiber transporting path 52 that has not been removed at the burling opening portion is separated from the fibers by the air flow discharged from the suction passage 53. As a result, the cleaning interval may be considerably prolonged.
Also, it is possible to reduce the amount of air to be blown into the rotor without reducing the amount of air to the fiber transporting path 52 from the burling opening portion. As a result, it is possible to reduce the amount of effective fibers discharged from the burling opening portion.
However, in the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 57-199821, turbulence occurs in the fiber transporting flow of the portion of the air flow flowing through the fiber transporting path 52 to be introduced into the suction passage 53. Then, since a distance between an outlet of the fiber transporting path 52 and a joint position of the suction passage 53 with the fiber transporting path 52 is short, the turbulence of the fiber transporting flow is not rectified, so that the fibers are bent and the yarn quality of the spun yarn is degraded.